Wake Me Up
by Neko-Tang
Summary: Llednar is found by a kind and gentle girl who helps Baguba survive with her medicines and kindness. What kind of life will Llednar lead? Nya nya R&R puhlease! Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO I don't own it...wish I did though. Maybe if I beg 'n' cry and smack people I could get it!

Wake Me Up

I was a typical girl. Emeka. A simple town girl who worked as a miracle worker. I didn't do much. I went to the orphanage, made medicines, and the good will thing. And you know what? I enjoyed it. It was the best thing that ever happened to me, to be such a nice person. My views of life though were strange. I didn't want money, power, or men...that much. I wanted to have a garden. But my life was so busy, having to be such a good will person, I would have to take care of everyone. It was like they were in my hand, and one tiny movement destroyed them. I couldn't let people fall so easily, so I kept going. I had such a quiet life until...I found him.

"Oh no, what do I do?" I told my self over and over again. There was a young man who had washed up on shore, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. He was sort of pale, as if to disappear. His clothes were ragged and washed out of their color, but I saw hints of orange. He looked tall, and slim, not that I was admiring, just...inspecting.

"I have to heal him," I muttered to myself as set down the pack. Laying my ear to his chest, I could faintly hear a pulse. It was quiet, but it was there. But it wasn't quite a pulse. It almost sounded like it was going to give up, like it wasn't needed. I reached towards his face, brushing strands of blonde hair off of him. He was so handsome! Yet...so familiar.

"I guess I have to take him to my house...Hoo boy," I said as I lugged him on my shoulders. He wasn't as heavy, poor thing must not eat much. And so I began to walk towards my cottage.

Llednar

I awoke from a smell coming into my nose. It was a smell I had never experienced, but I knew it was food. The meaty air just seemed to welcome my body awake. I opened my eyes, wondering where the smell was coming from. I checked my surroundings, I was in a small house on a couch. I didn't have the strength to get up and check, somehow, even that failed me.

"Oh! You're awake!" cried a girly-voice. My ears seemed to ring, I hadn't heard another voice in so long.

"Are you alright? Can you speak? You were pretty washed out on the beach. I thought you were dead, but seeing as you're not, I'll up the portion of the chicken broth. Do you feel well enough to eat? I'm not surprised if you have sand and salt water in your stomach, but atleast try to down something, okay?" She spoke so much! I didn't know whether to feel annoyed or relieved. I was going to live.

"Yes, I can speak, I feel well enough to eat, and yes I'll try," I whispered softly. Her eyes softened and a little breathe seemed to escape her pink lips. She was quite attractive for a field girl. Her brown hair was cut short at her chin, and curled up slightly. Her brown eyes twinkled with a spark of kindess, and she was slim for one who ate so well. She wasn't pale, or weak like at the palace, no she was tan and mid-sized. Maybe 5'6" at the most, but who knew? Her cheeks were rosy from all the talking, and her lips were curled into a relieved smile.

"Where am I?" I choked out. A coughing attack reared it's ugly head into my face.

She came rushing towards me with a pill and a glass of water. I eyed the pill, but feeling no strength to argue with her eyes, I swallowed it and drank down some water. She sighed in relief when she saw me clench my teeth. The pill was horrible. I didn't know if I could hold it down, so I made an effort.

"Try and keep it down, dinner is coming up. You're in the field part of Baguba Port. My cottage isn't too far from the city, so if you need to contact someone later, you can walk down there when you feel better. Oh! The broth is done, hold on a second," she said, looking straight at my eyes. I liked her voice, it was soothing, and so calm.

Emeka

I was so happy to see him talk. But I noticed...how icy his voice was. It sent shivers down my back, but I knew I'd have to get used to it. I stirred the broth a couple more times until I grabbed a bowl, a ladle, and got him half a bowl full. I didn't want to push his stomach into exploding. Better to start small.

"I'm Emeka by the way," I called out from the fire.

"I'm...Llednar," he spoke in such a soft voice! I loved how silky it was, so collected, but the icy part ruined the great moment.

Grabbing a "Bed-in-breakfast" tray, I placed the broth, a cup of orange juice, and some pills for his coughing and stomach. All my medicines were home made, so I knew he would feel better soon. Not that I'm bragging, I just used purest of herbs, so it HAD to work. He eyed the tray until I placed it to him. Sniffing the food he grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the broth.

"Nothing will bite, I promise," I joked as I began to walk around collecting some broth for myself.

He didn't say anything but he started eating it. Such good table manners! It was like having a prince or something in my living room. I watched him eat it, only making a sharp intake of breathe if I saw him take a pause between bites. I began to eat my broth with wondering glance at him. He was so mysterious, yet...I was comfy with him there. I had been taking in travellers for years, yet I never felt so...safe with them all. I think I was going to like this stay here.


	2. Sleep and Breakfast, the Terror!

A/N: You may be wondering, WHY is she making a new chapter even if she only has one review. Weeellll I won't just give up writing JUST because not many people like it. It's still a passion, not a popularity contest, y'know? Nya nya!

Wake me up

I'm wondering...how long I've slept a full night sleep intentionally. I mean, most of the time I blacked out from my wounds, but never did I fall in a cozy sleep. She helped me get comfy, and when I told her I wasn't sleepy, she didn't take no as an answer. Instead she began to sing a lullaby. One a child might hear and love, but to me, it was just all so sleepy like. Warm cozy fire, nice kind pretty...wait what? What was I caring if she was pretty, I didn't plan on staying here long. No I planned on leaving as soon as possible, just to get away from being so comfy. I loved the feeling...that's how much I wanted to leave. But the wounds, I had broken ribs, I knew she wasn't going to let me go anywhere.

"You know...you don't have to do this," I muttered, my eye lids half closed.

"Of course I do," she whispered softly. She was pushing strands of hair from my face. It was so mother-like, yet I knew something else. She enjoyed doing this?

"Why, to get more people points?" I said, almost about to sleep.

"To help you, silly," she replied, getting up as I fell asleep. I could have sworn I felt a pat on the head or something, but I was off in dreamland, go figure.

Emeka

He felt so cold. So pale looking...He was almost gone, I could feel it. But I didn't believe it.

"He's human JUST like me," I kept telling myself, though in his eyes...I saw nothing. No emotion. He was purposely trying to push his emotions away? Or maybe not. It looked like a strain just to smile, as he did when he finished the broth...

_Flash Back_

_"Hey, do you remember where you're from?" I asked nervously. I hated prodding, but it was always needed._

_"The castle," he replied coldly, as if it were a memory he would forget._

_"Ooh, nice one, are you going to return?" I was prodding further, but if he did, I would have to probably send him earlier than he recommended, so I began to plan my supply pack for him._

_"...No," he said finally. His moments of silence made me uncomfy, but I could resist running._

_"Oh, but don't you have someone to go back to?" I asked with my eyes filling with joy. He would be staying for awhile then!_

_"No," he said, although I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards to me. The look in his eyes told me, "Don't make me do that unintentionally again, or I'll strange something, just not you,". I sighed and walked off to make a bed for him._

_End of Flashback_

He was so calm...so collected, but icy and unwilling to share a past. I did most of the talking for him, but...I couldn't help it. The guy needed some kind of warmth in his life, even if it was a short period of time. I shook my head as I felling into my bed with a loud "Floof!" and just looked out of the window. The stars were so pretty. I wanted to share something with them, to twinkle so brightly. But then again, all I wanted was a garden. I didn't have the time, nor did I have the money. Strange...how wants become different than needs. I need to help others...why? Because _he _told me so. A command I cannot leave for the sake of Baguba..Port...

Llednar

I awoke to darkness. It was late then. The old clock in the corner seemed to chime the midnight hour, so I figured I slept for maybe four hours. I never had such a good four hour sleep, but I wanted to see exactly where I was. Tenderly I got out of the bed, yet I felt no pain. I looked down at my chest, and a cream had been rubbed in, probably numbing cream for the ribs. I knew I had to be careful though. As I stood up, I was shocked. This cottage wasn't all that big. The kitchen connected with the sitting room, and four doors leaded to four other rooms on the left. No longer wishing to criticize the house further I looked at the wall of pictures. Men. So many ragged looking men, yet they didn't look romanticly at the girl. Emeka, right? No, they sent a grateful look into the camera. She took in ALL of these people? The whole wall was covered in pictures. Except one picture was not of men, but a little girl... Her eyes so bright, her hair upturned at the chin, was this Emeka?

"She looks so innocent," I whispered to the wall. Yeah, talking to walls.

"I was something like that," said a sleepy voice behind me,"So the cream worked then?"

"Y-yes," I replied, stammering. She walked up next to me and looked at the younger picture of her. She smelled of roses...Fresh new ones, not ones that are so "Everlasting" as the Moogles keep trying us to buy. She was so short compared to me. Only midway at my chest, and yet she had so much pride to over show mine.

"Mm..I wasn't always so busy. Mother used to be just like me, helping others, yet she found time to have a garden. I've always wanted a garden, but since I took Mom's job...I never have time. I'm not as good, but I try my hardest to be JUST like her. The garden she had were roses. Pink, white, red, she loved roses," she trailed off, falling asleep standing up. What a talent.

"Sweet dreams," I said as I scooped her up. She was so light! Her hands took a firm grasp onto my chest. It wasn't painful, but it was awkward. She mumbled something about me smelling like violets and snored ever so lightly. I placed her down onto her bed, because the door was open I figured it was her, and covered her in the blankets, making sure she was comfy. The least I could do was make her comfy.

"'Night," she mumbled from the bed, and I turned to go back onto the couch. As soon as I rested on it, I was asleep.

Emeka

I woke up to the sound of loud knocking. Oh no, he came! Rushing out of bed, I tamed my hair, quickly threw on clothes, and managed to run outside. Llednar looked so alarmed, but I quickly gave him a smile that reassured him. As I opened the door...

"OH my dearest 'Meka! How ARE you darling?" Masho asked excitedly. This man, I could tell, loved me. Adored me. Worshipped me, but I refused to go anywhere other then friends.

"Um, I'm fine Masho. How about you?" I said nervously. I caught Llednar looking amused, so my cheeks turned red,"Want some breakfast?"

"Oh yes my dearest, as long as YOU and only YOU cook it!" he said laughing. Oh boy.

"'Meka, who is this?" said Llednar in a mocking tone. Uh oh...

"Um, he lives in town. I saved him from a heart attack, so he's a...dear dear friend," I manage to choke out as Llednar kept smiling.

"Yes, I am, y'know 'Meka, you shouldn't have rude house guests," said Masho.

"Oh he's just..um..cranky, he just woke up too. I found him yesterday with broken ribs, so he'll be staying for a couple months," I smiled at Llednar and Masho, and began to make breakfast. Llednar looked shock to find out he was going to be staying more than a couple weeks. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, Llednar, its time for your medicine!" I said cheerfully when I tied on my apron. Grabbed some of his pills, and stood in front of him. He looked like..like he was blushing! I leaned down, not too far from his face, but yet just the right distance. For a moment there was silence...him looking at me...me looking at him...I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he grabbed the pills, which meant grabbing my hand, and muttered "thanks" out to me. I just smiled and began breakfast. This was going to be a looooong breakfast.


	3. Blooming Care

A/N: The URGE to keep this story alive within me is TEARING ME APART! EEEK! Nya nya!

Disclaimer: I own Emeka, Masho, the house they live in, and the so called mentioned men who came to Emeka. I also own the chicken broth, so WHAT NOW! Nya.

Wake me up

Breakfast was good. Just cooked right. It would have been a good morning hadn't it been for that...weird man being here. He was pratically drooling over Emeka. I sensed a flair of jealousy reach the tips of my fingers, but suddenly, I realized what I was feeling. Exactly why I should leave, to keep these emotions out of me, to be safe.

"Bye bye Masho! Have a nice day," called Emeka from her door. Slowly she turned around, shut the door, and sighed, "Well...that was fun, no?" I could see her trying ot be cheerful.

"Yes, if you call a strange obsessive man coming to drool over someone," I said absent-mindly. I was too busy being mad at the fire for taking the personification of my anger right now.

"Oh don't say that," said Emeka blushing,"Don't be jealous!" she said cheerily as I stood up to look her in the eyes.

"Jealous? I don't feel jealousy," I muttered as I walked out the door. But I felt a pressure on my shoulders.

"Where're you going?" she asked softly. Suddenly I felt bad for making such an insult to a friend of hers. The least I could do was be nice.

"...No where, now that I see how busy you are," I said looking at the group of Viera children coming towards the house. Turning back inside I began to clean up the plates and wash the dishes, all silently.

"Miss Emeka! Zina is sicky! She's got a HIGH fever, and is pukin' 'n' stuff! You gotta help her!" cried the oldest of the girls. Emeka sent me a look that says "Try and be good" and rushed out with medicines.

I stood there alone wondering, why. Why had I come here? Somehow I felt something was going to take control of me, something I had never experienced. Closing my eyes I sighed and began to wash the dishes once again. When I finished I sat down onto the couch and began to fiddle with my shirt. It was torn, and ruined, and it had been my only one. I needed clothes, and fast if I wanted to stay clean. But where to look?

Emeka came back hours later, her face red, and looking exhausted. When she saw me in one of the shirts I found, she laughed and began her work. More work? Did this girl ever rest?

"You should sleep," I told her. She just shook her head and began to cut up food for lunch.

"Got to make lunch," she forced to say. I could tell she was getting sleepy.

I placed my hands onto her shoulders and spoke softly in her ear. Suddenly she perked up and began to chop more furiously on her food, and I noticed how red her cheeks were.

"Come on, you got to rest. I can go without lunch," I said before she shrugged me off.

"I've got to, don't worry, I'm fine," she said. I sighed, this girl was stubborn.

Sitting down back onto the couch I stared at the fire until I heard a thump...

Emeka

I was so dizzy, so tired. Before I came in, I set the wood pile, milked the cows, got the eggs, and before fought off monsters, I was so tired! But I had to make lunch, just for Llednar. My vision blurred, and I swayed. The knife slipped from my hands and I felt a surge of pain run throughout my stomach. A warm sensation hit my shirt, and I shuddered when I found out what happened. Tears sprung to my eyes as pain kept hitting my body. I fell over and blacked out...

Llednar

She fell over. Using my biskmatar skills I rushed to her side to see her crying.

"Shh," I said over and over looking at the knife. It was in her stomach and I was going to have to yank it out.

And I did just that. The knife came out and blood was rushing. I yanked my shirt off, ripping most of it, and placed it against the wound and put pressure. Her face was turning pale, and I knew what was going to happen if I didn't do something. I grabbed some guaze tape, and began to work on the wound. For hours, I worked until I knew she was going to be fine if she didn't strain herself.

Emeka

I woke up hours later, still on the floor with Llednar working on my wound. For some reason, I began cry like a baby. It wasn't just the pain, it was that he cared so much. I could see the strain on his face as he fixed the wound. Concern laced his face, and I sort of liked it. I shut my eyes as bile was coming up, and I knew it wasn't going to stay in.

"Shh shh, it's alright, okay?" he whispered to me. I nodded and swallowed the bile. When Llednar was finished, his hand came to my face, and he was...stroking it.

"How do you feel?" he asked me. I clenched my teeth and nodded. He picked me up and placed me onto the couch, but not before placing me in his lap. Wow!

"The wound is serious, but we're too far to risk a doctor coming. I'll take care of you, so you rest, okay?" he said softly. I pressed my cheek against his, and started to cry into his neck. He was patting my back.

"Shh shh, calm down," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and felt my lips move.

"Th..ank you," I choked out. Just then, I fell asleep in a warm and comfy position.

Llednar

I don't know what came over me. To protect this girl was all I could think about. Maybe it was because she had saved me. Or she was so kind. Or she was so lonely, I didn't know. But I had to protect her. Placing her into a bed, I sighed, and too fell asleep, with my hand resting over her stomach, and another resting on her shoulders.


	4. Truth be told, Memories be remembered

A/N: Ooohhh! Happy Easter everyone! Nya nya!

Wake me up

I was in bed. Sheets, pillows, and an arm? Something wrong with that picture, much? Llednar was next to me. I could tell because when I turned around, he was about an inch away from my face. I noticed something though. Instead of being pale like the other day, he was vibrant. I noticed every small thing about him. How sharp his features looked, how his muscles were bulging more than usual, it was all weird. But I sorta liked it, it brought a calming sensation. But I had to get up. I was NOT going to spend my day in a bed. I lightly poked his stomach, which brought his eyes to snap open. But he wasn't mad. More like, confused, such as "why am I here again?" sort of look.

"Good morning," I whispered as I attempted to sit up. Llednar's hand came up to help push up my back as I leaned against the board on the bed.

"Feeling better?" he asked, swinging his legs over the bed.

"Yeah, and where're you going?"

"Breakfast," he mumbled before walking out of the room. He could COOK! What a shocker.

I looked out the window, wondering "How in the world do you stab yourself?". It was such a nice day. Birds were chirrping, squirrels were chattering, and over all the sun was shining over everything. I could feel myself watching my mother...

_Flashback_

_"Mama, why do you help people?" asked a young Emeka._

_"Because no one should live without happiness," replied an older lady. _

_"How do you find time to have a garden?"_

_"Because more lives in this world counts,"_

_End Flashback_

It was like she was telling me something. I can't remember what she wanted to push through my four year old mind, but it bugs me sometimes that I never grasped the concepts of my mother's sayings. I could remember though, she loved roses. And daisies. And every spring, she would make me a hat and say how lovely I looked in it. I wanted to sit up. Really badly. I tried to bring my legs over the bed, but my stomach seemed to think otherwise. I could feel pain just follow to the tips of my fingers, making even more pain shoot up. Oh boy, this'll be a long day.

Llednar

I could cook. I was a part of Mewt, and from what he used to tell me, he would have to cook for himself all the time. So it was a part of me. Something I would just know. Grabbing what I could find, I decided on a stew. As I began chopping meats, I could hear foot steps. Or shuffling, it sounded like something was dead and still walking. I turned around to see Emeka struggling to walk behind me.

"Get back in bed," I said to her at once.

"Uh-uh, I wanna see you cook," she replied stubbornly. I sighed and scooped her up.

"You're going back to bed,"

"Please Llednar..." she whispered. That face she was giving me...so innocent, yet pleading. Sighing once more I placed her onto the couch. She had a blanket around her so she couldn't have been cold.

"You know, you're really stubborn," I muttered as I went back to chopping meats. I could feel her gaze on me, and for a second, I felt hot on my cheeks. What WAS this? I liked her gaze, but I didn't want it there.

"Emeka, once you get better I'm leaving," I stated it so coldly I suddenly hated myself.

"...Oh," she just said. I didn't want to turn around. I refused, begged myself not to, but I did. There she was, with tears gathering under her eyelids.

Emeka

So he wanted ot leave. He probably thought I was annoying, or too trusting or something. I could feel myself wanting to cry. It was like he refused to even ask me things. Maybe I was just being to obsessive, but...I never had felt this safe. Not in a long while. And I knew if he left, I wasn't going to feel safe anymore, instead just feel, lonely.

"...Did...I do something wrong?" I asked timidly. He stopped cooking long enough to look at me.

"No," he said simply.

"So why leave?"

"Because...just...because," he mumbled. His cheeks turned red. I sighed and turned around. I knew if were my mother, everyone would love to live here. So I failed. I couldn't be as good as my mother. Never...

"Don't look so sad," Llednar whispered into my ear. I looked up. His hands were on my shoulders, and...he was smiling. And without the "If you make me do this unintentionally again I'm going to strangle something except you," look. Although, his smile wasn't big. It was a modest smile, just one you saw every day, but for me, it was everything...My heart was racing, and I could feel myself blushing. Curse my girly-hormones. I looked down and smiled.

"Well, I may just spend my time healing then," I whispered before he walked away. He chuckled. A laugh, it was like, heaven just raining upon my head. Or all over me.

A/N: I try. I really do. Tee hee...I find that my chapters are slightly sloppy. Oh and Sage-personah, for references, in the game Llednar is a cocky guy, so he doesn't have alot of emotion, so I decided to blow all his emotions out at once since he's back on his feet and on his own, y'know? Nya nya! Have a Happy Easter!...Again!


	5. Untold Feelings

A/N:Thank you everyone who reviewed! I know I make mistakes, but all of you who sent some advice, THANK YOU. Nya! Oooh and Sage, I'm sorry for the "Personah" thing, I just call people I don't know very well personah's for some different and odd reason.

Disclaimer: You may be wondering WHY I'm putting another disclaimer. I own the Viera children, Masho, Emeka, the knife that got Emeka, the cottage andddd...thats it I think. Poo!

Wake me up

It wasn't half bad. It was cooked almost as good as my own stew, the meat tender, carrots being so soft, and it seemed the onions sent off just the right amount of flavoring. And you know, he almost looked smug when I told him that. I guess it was one of those male instincts to feel proud of when they could cook something and not die from it(A/n:NO offense to you male cooks out there.).

"I admit, Prince Mewt taught me something, even he did have four chefs on breakfast," he still had that smug look. Wait...did he say..PRINCE Mewt!

"The Prince taught YOU how to cook?" I exclaimed, resulting in stew just falling into my lap.

"Yes, and watch out, the stew is hot," he sighed, and went off to grab another blanket.

I knew he looked familiar but this couldn't be Llednar Twem? I mean SURE his name was familiar, but think about how many Nicole's, Mikella's and Robert's there were. And there were always six Jon's coming down to my house every month, so I was sure there was more Llednar's. What did I know about Llednar Twem of the palace? Well, not much, the palace was always secretive, but whenever I needed to go down there(Mostly for a very special herb.) I saw this very cold young man. Or I'd hear people talking about him saying how he "managed to get himself in jail" or "almost killed the leader of Clan Nutsy" or something like that. I never thought I'd have...a biskmatar living here, in my house.

"Here," said Llednar, throwing me a dry and new blanket. I had to peel the other one off of my red and steaming legs.

"Thanks," I mumbled placing myself on the other side of the very comfy couch, and placed the blanket over me.

"Something wrong?" He looked up from attempting to fold the soggy blanket.

"Um, not really. Just lost my appetite,"_ No I've got a biskmatar with a bad reputation living in my house and I'm worried some knights will come and kill me to find you!_

"There's something wrong," he said again as he tried to hold the blanket away from him. It was sort of funny now, to think Mr. High'n' Mighty not able to clean up the stew mess.

"Well...It's just...IfyourLlednarTwemandyoureallyareabiskmatarwon'ttheknightscometofinishyouofforsomethingandprobablytakemealongwithyou!" I managed to say all at once.

His face was priceless. He looked so confused I almost thought he wasn't Llednar Twem of the palace. No, he looked like the guy I found out on the beach couple days ago. Yet when he finally registered what I said, he sighed and sat down next to me...on the side that wasn't wet. And that wasn't all so big, so he was sort of, NEXT to me in a very close manner.

"...I don't know how to say it. If the guards find out that I'm living here, alive and well, they won't welcome me back. I didn't do my full service to Remedi, I failed her, so they'll resent me to where I won't be able to live in Ivalice," he said in such a cold tone, it made me shiver.

"Where else can they send you?" I asked.

"Six feet under with worms eating off of my face," his tone had warmed just a bit. As he got up, I wasn't sure what to do, I was really still hungry, but I didn't want to ask.

"So, want some more stew?" he asked me.

Llednar

So she figured it out. I thought she know sooner than that, but I guess not. Her eyes were almost pleading me to tell, so what other choice did I have but to tell her the truth? And what would the guards say. Llednar, powerful biskmatar, stirring stew with a ladle for a girl who managed to stab herself. But yet, the scene did strike me as funny. I sort of liked my stay here, so much to do, and yet I was sort of resenting. If I was found out, Emeka would be in as much trouble as myself, and...I hated the thought of anyone going to hurt her just for doing the right thing.

"Llednar, when's your birthday?" Emeka asked from the couch.

"...Sometime during the Kingmoon," I answered back. When was my birthday? I think Remedi said my eyes first opened on the 15th? Who knew?

"Do you remember when during the Kingmoon?" she was prodding. I could tell.

"I think..the 15th," I wasn't sure, but it was close I bet.

* * *

The rest of day was simple. Emeka would attempt to get up, and I would refuse and make her sit down. Kids would come by to just to give Emeka cards and roses, as they had heard of her injury. And everyone Emeka got something, she would blush attractively, and reach down to lightly kiss the kids on the cheeks. For a second, I almost felt jealous of them, until I saw how innocent they were. They were just trying to make her feel better, just trying to show their gratitude towards her.

"They're so sweet," she said when the kids left. It was sunset, those kids had been coming from lunch time to now.

"They're just kids," I shook my head and got up.

"Where're you going?" she asked, crawling on the side of the now damp couch.

"Going to put you to bed," I muttered.

Her face was confused. I felt she needed to go to bed early, as the saying I used to hear, "sleep makes it all go away". So it seemed logical enough to get her alot of sleep. I made her bed all comfy-like, went back to pick her up, and just placed her down onto the bed, under the covers and whatnot. As I turned to leave, a hand had grabbed my wrist. I turned to see a very red Emeka.

"Um..you don't..HAVE to leave...but if you do, I won't stop you," she said quickly. I just chuckled and grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat down next to her bed.

"You know, I was going to help you get better, yet you're the one taking care of me," she laughed just a bit. I liked the sound. It was rich, and ringing, and always so happy.

"Thats life for you," I muttered, and yet I felt myself smile.

A light snore was then coming from the bed, and I couldn't help but laugh softly. She was held back from doing this only because she was willingly letting me hold her back. For a moment I lost myself. I brought my head down, just to place my lips to her forehead and whisper good night to her. I left the room with a dazed look, and just shook my head. It was all getting to me, but I liked how it brought a calm over me. A sleepy feeling seemed to fall over me, so I too decided to get some sleep.

A/N: Yaay! I actually thought I did ever so...right on this chappy, although you can bet I made mistakes. But it feels neater, probably because I tried to keep some sentences longer, and tried to blend in things, and..whatnot. Nya! I'm trying however! WEE! And you may be wondering, why I'm not in school, 'cause I have to get a shot, and I can't go to school without, so HA!


	6. Questions That Confuse

A/N: ZOMG! I'm updating! Be afraid! Well hey..I feel much better about this story! SO ONWARD!

**Wake Me Up**

Morning..just like every morning, I woke up to smell the rose scented house. Of course, I was way too comfy. But I wouldn't complain. Never. Because I don't think she could handle it. I don't think..she could live with that burden. Of why I would have left, that is.

"Rrrgh..Llednar?" a small voice muttered. She must be feeling better. After all, its been a couple weeks since then. Nothing but glomping from..whatshisface, and kids coming by. But yet I couldn't help but feel jealous. They had something I didn't. They had many more smiles, laughs, and tears to give then I had ever given.

"Yes?" I called from the kitchen. I decided to clean off the dishes while she cooked some breakfast. And that seemed to make the mornings worth it. To see her smile. Her loving tasting food. Everything.

"Um..do you like living here?" she shyly asked. The sound of a whisk had stopped.

This was a shocker. I placed down the cup I had, the rag, and looked at her. Her expression was strange. It looked as if it were anxious and curious at the same time. For the first time, I felt I couldn't tell her what I felt. What could I have said?

"Yes. Its quite serene here. You don't see many people smile as often here."

"So..w-would you like to stay here? W-with me?" her face was now red and faced the ground. I felt something thrash inside of me. My emotions were lost. Confused. I didn't know what to do. It was all a big rush. But yet..a serene part of me seemed to be in the middle. Like the eye of a storm. And this was..was it..love?

"...As long as I should be here, I will stay," I once again began to clean off dishes.

"Oh..well..thats good I guess!" Her face brightened. Very much so. But of course, uncertainy seemed to grab her slightly.

Later that night, I was very tired. Mostly because we had both done a lot of cleaning in the house. I sat onto the couch, arms crossed, eyes closed. And suddenly..I could feel Emeka's prescence. It was there.

Emeka

I was just so curious! He never said too much about himself. Often he would change the subject, but now was my chance. I plopped down next to him, and got comfy, which was quite easy as I was sitting next to something very warm.

"Llednar...Um.." my mouth was dry. I was dizzy. But yet I felt determined. I had to say it!

"Yes?" he looked down on me with those eyes. I was flustered of course, but yet..it was almost there..

"Llednar..I..um..I..lo-"

I couldn't finish the sentence. Because at that moment, the door was crashed open, and in came Masho. Oh no..

"Emeka! Oh my oh my! I couldn't resist seeing such a vibrant woman such as yourself!"

His brown hair actually seemed to be a bit messier..and his eyes looked worried, but yet, he was the same Masho. But why would he come to see me? What had I done recently? Oh. Right...It was Masho, he always had something for me.

"Um..Masho..why do you look so..messy?" I tilted my head and began to wonder.

"Well my dearest, I was up all night! I made you a special special gift! Only one of such grace deserves it however! And that, is you, my dear!" he exclaimed. I saw his hand reach into his pocket and outside was such a little box.

"Oh Emeka of fairest lands, please take this ring to one day to be a engagement ring!" he said as he fell to one knee...Wait what! A..a ring!

"O-oh..my.." I said slowly, watching Llednar's face twist...

A/N: Aaaand here it is! Tee hee hee. Please please help me get better! I really do help that you guys can tell me whats wrong. Makes me feel better. Oh and to Sage and Kupo, thank you for past reviews. It really helps, yup yup! So Thaaaank you! Tee hee hee.


	7. Forgive Me

A/N: Yes. I am alive. Woo!

**Wake Me Up**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Just my own plot, charries, and stuff like that.

Gods above me, please help me. It was like living with a total stranger now. He could hardly ever look at me. Nonetheless, I always tried to make him feel welcomed. But yet...Llednar was purposely ignoring. The cold shoulder. The silent treatment. Whatever you may call it, it hurt. A lot. Maybe I felt betrayed? Angry? Depressed? Mostly just worried. Masho, being the brilliant timer, had proposed, and I hadn't even answered him yet. Did that make me a bad person? It felt that way. And all I could do was think and think about what I should be doing. I should have confessed. And just let it out. That was all I needed to do, unless I wanted to make Masho feel like he was in the dumps.

I watched him enter the room, his body language telling me to back off and whatnot. It was like watching an angry cobra slither in and just warn you to stay away from its nest. As he poured himself a glass of tea, I couldn't help but hide pitifully behind the couch, feeling smaller than anything. I could pratically see the steam out of his ears, and yet, I did nothing. I was weak, alone, and desperate for help. I couldn't even sleep in my room thanks to the thin wall that seperated us. Hell in my home. That's what I started to call it. Yet I acted as if nothing were wrong. Each day I would wake up, make breakfast, then do my duties. Then after that, I would just come in, make dinner and sleep.

Llednar took his mug, walking silently to his room, almost sulking. Without thinking, and a whole lot of courage, I stood, my hand grasping his forearm. My head was drooped low, on the verge of disappearing basically. Yet I had to do it. If any courage was left, I had to use it.

"Llednar, please eat dinner with me again," I said pitifully, my voice coming out in a squeak. Instead of getting some kind of kind reaction, he stared at me coldly, then walked into his room and slammed the door. I once again, felt pitiful and lonely.

**Llednar**

Gods, why was I so stupid? Should I have rejected her like that? What other alternative did I have anymore? I felt like I was trapped in a world of pain and confusion, losing all senses and spending my days moping and sulking around. Was that what I wanted? Or...did I want something else from this house?

I couldn't bring myself to look at her fully anymore. I always sat on my bed, eating, sleeping, or just staring out window. I always reflected, saying how I knew I had gotten too comfy here. Yet I couldn't bring myself to leave. It was almost as if I was tied to this home, refusing its warmth. But the cold side of me, the old side, told me to leave, that more pain would come, and as my first reaction to pain would be: destroy it. Thats why I kept myself in my room. I had never felt myself feel this way, especially to another human. I knew I would go crazy, do something stupid and reckless. I had to save her, and myself, at all costs. So I stayed in my room, only coming out when necessary.

Pfft, her getting married. I guess I really had gotten my hopes up. But to that...drooling dog? It was like watching some kind of stupid play work out, waiting for some knight to save her. And that knight couldn't be me. I had no charm, no wisdom, nor did I have the wit and alluring prescence knights had. I had strength and my confusion. And thats how I kept it that way for a week. My feelings had gotten so soft for her, the good side, the new side, telling me to go to her. Every moment I was haunted with past memories, cold, hard, reckless memories, and I felt I was going to do something wrong if I kept thinking like that. I guess I really am crazy...

**Emeka**

He came out, surprisingly, and I assumed he was coming for food, as I had just made dinner. Instead though, I watched him walk towards me, a apologetic stare coming from him. He looked like..he was going to regret something. Or do something wrong. But as he came close to me, I felt strong warm arms wrap around my waist, a head burying deep within my neck. And without thinking twice, I too had my arms wrapped around him, tears coming down ever so slowly.

"I'm so sorry...I truly am an idiot...I didn't mean to get mad," he pleaded softly, but yet he wasn't crying. In fact, I was sort of anticipating that he wouldn't.

"I-It's alright. It's not your fault, you're not crazy..Oh just stop being negative!" and that was all I could choke out before I started sobbing once more in his chest. His arms wrapped tighter, and I too, felt myself holding on tight. It was as if we felt we would both disappear if we both weren't there to support each other.

My fingers had interlocked with his hair, carressing slowly as he started to breathe deeply. God did I truly feel alright then. Without thinking I looked at both my hands that were behind his back, slid the ring off of my finger, and place it slowly on the table. He watched this, his head now up, and he almost seemed worried.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked nervously. I nodded once, and once again, hugged him around his waist.

A/N: Geeeez. I'm a lame brain, I knowww. D


End file.
